


Season of Love

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: The Christmas chill was ever present in the air, and their heating wasn’t the best, but he found that the warmth in his heart was something not even the coldest of snow storms can easily vanquish.or simply:A fic wherein Chanyeol and Baekhyun are so in love no matter the season.





	Season of Love

Chanyeol sighed and huffed as he tightened the worn out scarf on his neck — drawing fog mid-air. He adjusted the scarf once more before resuming to rake the snow on the pathway. The December chill sent shivers on his spine, and he could barely feel his extremities due to the numbness from the cold, yet, he pushed himself to endure and continue. As Chanyeol shoveled the last of the snow off the pavement, Mrs. Kim, the kind house owner, went out to greet him by the porch with a cup of hot coco in hand.

“Here, Chanyeol. A little something to warm you up. Oh my, your lips are turning blue. I told you to come in for a while. It’s freezing out here!” the middle-aged woman chastised.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Kim. I have to head to the Do’s after anyway, so I had to rush this,” Chanyeol said meekly in between sips of his drink.

“Oh, is that so? What to do with this kid!? You work so hard. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'mom'?” the old lady reprimanded Chanyeol with her hands on her hips — the wrinkles on the sides of her eyes furrowing a tad bit more.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Chanyeol replied as he finished the contents of his cup, making sure to use the endearment the elder lady insisted to be called so as to divert her attention from her scolding.

“Take a rest every once in a while, okay? And say hi to Kyungsoo for me. That old hag hasn’t visited me since World War II,” Mrs. Kim ruffled Chanyeol’s messy locks in a motherly fashion before handing him an envelope which contained his pay for the week.

Chanyeol gratefully accepted said envelope, and sneaked a peak into it as soon as the homeowner turned her back. He was surprised to find that the amount inside was twice more than what he was supposed to receive, and being the honest man that he was, he immediately knocked on the front door to return the excess money.

“Mrs — I mean, mom. There seems to be a mistake. The money in here is too much.” Chanyeol attempted to hand back the extra bills, only for it to be pushed back into his hand by a smiling Mrs. Kim.

“No, Chanyeol. That’s really for you. Think of it as a Christmas present from me.”

“But —"

“No buts. I’d be upset if you refuse to receive it. I know you need it, son. Get something edible for your Christmas eve meal. And I do not mean ramen, understand? Or better yet, buy Baekhyun something special.”

“Actually, there is something I’ve been wanting to give him for the longest time.”

“Very well then. But no ramen, okay!? Well, you better get going now. Kyungsoo has always been pissy about waiting, and I’m pretty sure thirty years has done nothing to change that,” the lady chuckled at the memory of her friend’s rather erratic temperament.

“Oh crap! I’m dead meat! Thank you, mom! See you next week!” Chanyeol hastily muttered as he checked the time on his wristwatch — adjusting the string he used as a makeshift strap so it wouldn’t fall.

Chanyeol mounted his bike in record time, and was out on the street in mere seconds. He pedaled with all his might, slipping through shortcuts he had come to familiarize in the couple of years that he spent in town, and avoiding wet puddles of water and the frozen snow. He slowed down a little as he neared a familiar establishment and halted in front of the glass panel — staring longingly at the displayed item. Chanyeol patted the envelope on his back pocket and allowed himself a small smile.

“Just a little bit more, Baekhyunee,” Chanyeol muttered to no one in particular before he continued to pedal his bike towards the general direction of the Do residence.

***

Baekhyun wiped the sweat on his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He sighed as the waiter who was also his best friend, Jongdae, came through the kitchen’s double doors, carrying a tray full of more dishes to be washed. Jongdae smiled at him apologetically before dumping said dishes onto the growing pile of plates on the sink next to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun thought of how his boyfriend would act if he saw him like this. Chanyeol didn’t even let him lift a finger back at home yet here he was, slaving himself over a couple of bucks just so he could save enough money to buy Chanyeol a decent Christmas present once and for all. He felt guilty for working behind Chanyeol’s back, but his desire to give Chanyeol something special for Christmas outweighed his guilt, so he forced his best friend to ask his boyfriend Minseok, the restaurant owner, to give him a job — any job. He didn’t expect to end up as a dish washer, yet he knew he couldn’t complain. Finding a job was hard especially for someone like him who didn’t have a college degree.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had dropped out on their sophomore year when Baekhyun’s parents found out about their relationship, and threatened to break them up. Baekhyun’s dad was ballistic when he learned that his son was gay. He had wanted him to marry a nice Christian girl, and take over the chairmanship of their company when the time comes for him to retire, but his hopes were crushed when he found Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol on his bed when the former forgot to lock his bedroom door one fateful afternoon. Baekhyun’s mother on the other hand didn’t say a thing, but her silence hurt Baekhyun more than his father’s slap on his face.

The both of them decided to elope after Baekhyun’s father announced that he was to marry the daughter of his business partner. Baekhyun could vividly remember the night when he turned his back from his home — leaving everything he had behind with only Chanyeol’s grip on his hand holding him up and preventing him from breaking down. Chanyeol had promised him then that he would do anything to keep them together, and that he’d give Baekhyun the life of luxury he deserved. Then again, everything in this world seems to be easier said than done.

Not that Baekhyun ever regretted his decision to be with Chanyeol, though. He loved… _loves_ the man with every fiber of his being. Nonetheless, there were nights when the hunger became almost unbearable; the frustration of barely being able to make ends meet taxing their relationship and they end up fighting. Baekhyun just didn’t understand why Chanyeol insisted for him to stay at home and not work. Baekhyun was as much a part of their relationship as Chanyeol was, and he thinks that the latter shouldn’t shoulder all their problems on his own. Yet, despite their meager living conditions, Baekhyun finds that he was content with just having Chanyeol by his side. He found the happiness he hadn’t achieved in the luxuries he had once experienced in Chanyeol, and he knew that if he was given the chance to turn back time and have a do over, he wouldn’t have done things otherwise.

Baekhyun stretched his back and continued to scrub the plate he was holding. This was a very minute sacrifice as compared to how Chanyeol worked three jobs to support them. Baekhyun finds himself smiling despite the sting of the detergent on his hands.

***

“1-2-3. Surprise!” Chanyeol shouted as he removed his hands which were covering Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun giggled as he was greeted with the sight of a full table — something he hadn’t seen in a long,  _long_ time. His mouth watered at the sight of the roasted chicken (it was whole, not the usual two slices), ham, spaghetti, cake, and other dishes that Chanyeol had prepared.

“Yeol, where did you get all these?” Baekhyun gaped in awe.

“Bought it of course, silly! I’m not a thief, you know.” Chanyeol snickered at the amused look on his boyfriend’s visage.

“I know, but — this is too much. You could’ve just saved the money and —" Baekhyun trailed off as he saw Chanyeol’s crestfallen face.

“Why? Do you not like it?” Chanyeol’s eyes were downcast — disappointed that Baekhyun’s reaction wasn’t what he had expected.

“No! Of course I like it, Yeol! You know I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that… it's such a waste. How many boxes of ramen could we have bought with the money you spent on these? Wait… How much did you spend on these!?” Baekhyun flailed his arms — eyes widening as he realized how much a ball of ham cost these days, yet holding himself from whining as he was afraid that Chanyeol might misunderstand his reaction.

Chanyeol couldn’t stay sulky even if he wanted to. He was a sucker for Baekhyun’s cuteness, and a couple of years living under the same roof didn’t make him immune to Baekhyun’s pout. He could very well say that Baekhyun is the Achilles' heel that he was glad to have.

“Ssssh. Relax, Baekhyunee. Mrs. Kim gave me a bonus. She said I should buy us something nice to eat for Christmas eve, and that ramen doesn’t count. Who am I to deny her that, right?” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun reassuringly as he placed a slice of ham on his boyfriend’s plate.

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a bite. I mean, you already bought it, so —" Baekhyun didn’t even get to finish his sentence as his attention shifted to the food in front of him. He ravaged everything he could reach, and was about to demolish the cake when he noticed his boyfriend’s silence. He peeked at Chanyeol’s face, and was surprised to find that Chanyeol was crying.

“You just said a couple of minutes ago that I bought too much, yet you managed to finish everything in the blink of an eye,” Chanyeol whispered bitterly as he reached out a hand across the table to wipe the icing on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Sorry, Yeol! I just couldn’t help myself. Don’t cry! Here, let me feed you some cake.” Baekhyun frantically reached for his fork, and was about to shove a humongous portion into Chanyeol’s mouth when the latter lightly shoved his hand away.

“Hey! I’m not crying because of the food, Baek." Chanyeol grimaced before he continued: “Just… eat. I know you miss this. I— I’m so sorry. I know I promised you that I’d give you everything you want, but look at this… look at us. I don’t deserve you, Baekhyunee. I’m so so sorry. It’s fine if you would want to leav—” Chanyeol wasn’t able to continue as he choked on his tears while he gestured around the small space they had as an excuse for a home.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s sadness, and he sincerely thought it was uncalled for. If only Chanyeol knew how no amount of food, or any other material wealth, would be enough to trade Chanyeol with. Chanyeol’s sobs were halted as Baekhyun stood across the table, and brought their lips together in what he supposed was a reassuring gesture. Baekhyun poured all his emotions into the kiss and he hoped against hope that Chanyeol understood the feelings he wanted to convey.

“Hush, Yeol. Never. I mean, never ever think that I once regretted running away with you, because I don’t. I never did. I’ve always been a semi-vegetarian anyway, so my parents can suck it up,” Baekhyun added jokingly so as to appease his boyfriend’s upset.

Chanyeol felt considerably lighter upon hearing Baekhyun’s words, and they forgot that the conversation even happened in no time. They were chatting about how Mrs. Do’s dog seemed to have a human mind and Chanyeol was in the middle of telling Baekhyun that he was pretty sure that Meokmul was Mrs. Do’s son somehow as they had the same attitude when the clock on the wall chimed — signaling that it was midnight and that it was officially Christmas.

Chanyeol excitedly reached into his back pocket where he retrieved a sapphire velvet box, while Baekhyun hurriedly strode to one of the cupboards and rummaged through it — emerging with a neatly wrapped package in one hand, in blue, of course.

“You didn’t have to —" they both said in unison as soon as they saw each others’ presents. They chuckled to themselves at how in sync they still were despite how long the time may have passed.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged parcels from across the table and concentrated on opening their respective gifts. They both stiffened as their gazes met — Baekhyun’s tears mirrored in Chanyeol’s equally dark orbs.

“I— I don’t have my watch anymore. I was going to buy you a gift using the bonus Mrs. Kim gave me, but she did say I need to buy something nice to eat and I’d feel guilty if I didn’t do so. I mean, I couldn’t just tell her we ate this and that when all we had was ramen and —" Chanyeol fiddled with the metal watch strap on his hands — Baekhyun’s gift that was now useless to him.

When Chanyeol looked back up, he was alarmed to see that Baekhyun was sobbing. He hurriedly got up from his seat and brought the latter’s trembling figure into his arms.

“I’m very sorry, Baekhyunee. Don’t worry. I’ll get my watch back from the pawnshop if you want. I guess it would take me months, but I’ll manage. At least you have a chain for your ring now, right? Didn’t you say you’ve always wanted that? Here, let me —" Chanyeol stopped as he looked at Baekhyun’s hands which had wounds and bruises all over — barely registering the absence of the tiny piece of silver on Baekhyun’s ring finger.

“Baek!? What’s this? Where did you get these!?” Chanyeol was sporting a worried look which made Baekhyun guilty all the more.

“I’m sorry, Yeol! I just wanted to get you something special even just this once. I know you’ve been having a hard time with just a string of rope to hold your wristwatch up ever since the strap broke. I— I worked in Minseok’s restaurant, and I was going to use my salary to buy you a gift, but I broke an expensive piece of china when I was washing it so I had to pay for it. I sold my ring instead,” Baekhyun managed to explain in between hiccups and whimpers — wetting Chanyeol’s shirt in the process.

“But that’s the only thing you have left from your family,” Chanyeol chastised, albeit half-heartedly — rubbing small circles on the elder’s lower back in an attempt to soothe him.

“And so was your watch!” Baekhyun pointed out as he pouted while looking up at his boyfriend.

Chanyeol could only laugh as he realized that Baekhyun had a valid argument. Baekhyun could only sigh in relief as Chanyeol’s scowl finally softened, and his lips slowly upturned into a smile. The couple finished what’s left of their food (they had to since it will be spoiled by morning and they had no refrigerator to keep it in) whilst sipping the cheap wine Chanyeol had managed to procure for them.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally felt the effects of the alcohol in their system and decided to retire to bed at half past one — very much content with their Christmas eve; not only in terms of food, of course.

Baekhyun settled his head on Chanyeol’s arm while the latter wrapped his free hand on Baekhyun’s waist and brought him closer, nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck with his nose. Just as Chanyeol was about to drift to sleep, Baekhyun broke the quiet.

“Chanyeolee?” Baekhyun disrupted the silence.

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol’s sleepy voice answered.

“Are you still mad at me?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

“You know I could never get mad at you, Love. And besides, I’m guilty of the same thing too, so we’re even.” Chanyeol chuckled — earning him a light punch on the arm from his lover.

A few moments of silence elapsed once more. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun had finally dozed off when the latter spoke once again.

“Chanyeolee?”

“Yes, Baekhyunee?”

“You’re my family now.”

“Huh?”

“Family heirlooms — that ring, in particular, don’t mean anything anymore. You’re my family now,” Baekhyun said so earnestly that Chanyeol could basically feel the warmth from Baekhyun’s words embrace his heart.

“I love you too, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered knowingly into Baekhyun’s ear — causing the elder to blush.

So, Chanyeol actually knew what he meant. He never thought of Chanyeol as someone who was good at reading between the lines, but Baekhyun was glad that he did. Chanyeol understood him in a way that no one else can, which only makes Baekhyun realize that it’s okay to have given up the luxuries he had if he could have _this_.

“I-I…lo…ve… I…” Baekhyun stuttered. He was never one to throw those three words freely — afraid that they’d eventually lose their meaning if thrown casually. In fact, Baekhyun had always been so amused, and perhaps, a little jealous as to how Chanyeol could manage to say it to him every day and still stay genuine every time.

Baekhyun wondered how a blabber mouth like him couldn’t utter three simple words that even toddlers have no problem enunciating. He felt compelled to reciprocate Chanyeol’s confession, yet his phobia got the better of him. He trembled in Chanyeol’s hold; the younger must have sensed his discomfort and brought his lover closer to his side — pressing a swift kiss on Baekhyun’s temple to convey that he understood.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I’ll wait. Merry Christmas, Baekhyunee. I love you. More than anything in this world,” Chanyeol whispered before he hummed a tune that sounded so familiar to Baekhyun, an old Yuletide song which may have been from his distant childhood.

Chanyeol’s deep voice soothed Baekhyun’s nerves in no time that the elder felt his eyelids flutter — the tune lulling him so close to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Chanyeolee. I love you too,” Baekhyun uttered so softly before letting himself succumb to sleep. Now that he had let it out, he found that it wasn’t too bad after all.

Chanyeol only managed to hear Baekhyun’s words before the elder male’s words were replaced by soft snores. He smiled to himself as he adjusted the comforter around them — the only luxury he could provide Baekhyun during winter — for now. The Christmas chill was ever present in the air, and their heating wasn’t the best, but he found that the warmth in his heart was something not even the coldest of snow storms can easily vanquish.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and whatnot are part and parcel of my existence TYVM. Forgive me yakno the drill lol <3  
> \- Just a quick one to celebrate my favorite holiday =)  
> \- MERRY CHRISTMAS M'LOVES! <3  
> \- I know I've been MIA for too long but RL is a bitch asdhadhsjahsjk work is killin' my vibe istg T^T  
> \- ChanBaek has been feeding us well and I'm lowkey guilty that I haven't been writing much despite having been given quality content lol so HMU if you have any requests (just to give me an idea on what to write next). My username is @attyohsehun on Twitter! ^^  
> \- Enjoy the holidays! Love y'all!


End file.
